


Never Gone

by Em (redarrow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Season 6A, Season 6B
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redarrow/pseuds/Em
Summary: Nunca supo cuanto extrañaba sus labios hasta que pudo tocarlos de nuevo. Posó ambas manos en su cintura, cerró los ojos y estaba en casa. Una especie de calma envolvió el lugar, pero Lydia se movía con desesperación. No la culpaba. Después de largos días que parecieron siglos, estaba de vuelta. Stiles no la culpaba, para nada. Pero él se mantuvo sereno, tratando de disfrutar el momento y sentir su tacto en su mejilla.Eso no significó que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas.(o Stiles y Lydia, post 6a)





	Never Gone

_I felt empty space, never could explain_

__Like you were erased, never could replace_ _

_Now it's so clear with you right here..._

_Like you were never gone._

 

* * *

 

Nunca supo cuanto extrañaba sus labios hasta que pudo tocarlos de nuevo. Posó ambas manos en su cintura, cerró los ojos y estaba en casa. Una especie de calma envolvió el lugar, pero Lydia se movía con desesperación. No la culpaba. Después de largos días que parecieron siglos, estaba de vuelta. Stiles no la culpaba, para nada. Pero él se mantuvo sereno, tratando de disfrutar el momento y sentir su tacto en su mejilla.

Eso no significó que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas.

 

* * *

 

"Nunca lo dije, Stiles"

Y allí estaba Lydia, recostada a su lado como si fuera normal. Stiles podría jurar que su olor ya estaba impregnado a su cama, y no se quejaba. La vida se sentía mucho más sencilla con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban en busca de una respuesta. No pudo evitar sonreír y acercarla a su pecho, no queriendo dejarla ir. Nunca.

"Ya lo sé. No tienes que decirlo" le susurró Stiles mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda con suavidad.

Lydia cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Junto sus manos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, y el castaño supo que algo le inquietaba. El dolor había cesado, pero lucía que todavía existían ciertos nudos que apretaban el aire que los rodeaba.

Como hilos.

"Te amo"

Ella se levantó y lo miró directo a los ojos. Posó una sonrisa en sus labios rojos y pudo jurar que los lunares de su rostro adornaban el cuarto oscuro como si fueran estrellas.

"Te amo, Stiles. Mereces oírlo"

Oh, era un sueño. El castaño tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y que Lydia se desvaneciera. Pero pudo tocar su cabello, pudo acariciar su mejilla, pudo tocar sus labios, y ni siquiera los sueños se sentían tan bien.

El sonido de su corazón era ruidoso, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 

***

 

Los últimos días de escuela no duda en tomarle la mano mientras avanzan por el abarrotado pasillo, con ojos que preferían ignorar.

Ella usa su vestido favorito, se siente segura, cada vez que parpadea deja salir el brillo que hace meses no poseía. Cada paso que da es un misterio, pero no lo querría de otra forma. Stiles no puede evitar sentirse afortunado de seguir guiado por aquella fuerza sobrenatural, única en su especie.

El aroma a flores es suficiente para curar a Beacon Hills de todas sus tragedias.

 

***

 

"Lydia fue la primera en tener fe, ¿sabes?" le dijo Scott en una tarde de jueves, con hojas de otoño amenazando con entrar a la habitación.

Stiles le sonrió, como si lo que decía era obvio.

"Lo sé. La sentí todo el tiempo"

 

***

 

Y nada había cambiado. Nada, en absoluto.

Stiles podía hablar con su mejor amigo con total normalidad todos los días, riendo y rememorando el pasado.

Las tardes de pizza con su padre seguían intactas, llenas de archivos de nuevos casos de la estación de policía, y los intentos del castaño para resolverlos.

Incluso ayudarle a Malia volvió a ser parte de la rutina, y le alivió en demasía continuar siendo amigos con normalidad. Podían quedarse toda la noche riendo y rememorando viejos tiempos, y todo estaría bien.

Lydia lo acompañaba a la biblioteca a estudiar, él diría algo estúpido y ella fingiría estar enojada, pero por dentro reprimía una sonrisa. Todavía trabajaban como un equipo.

Nada había cambiado, en absoluto. El hecho de que Lydia también lo besara antes de dormir, contara los lunares de su rostro, impregnara el olor a verano en piel... consideró eso como una mejora, nada más.

 

***

 

"Stiles, deja de hablar"

_Oh._

Porque pasar las manos por el pelo de Lydia... era completamente diferente a los viejos tiempos.  Besar su cuello, recorrer su espalda.

Esto era completamente distinto.

Con Lydia sobre sus piernas, no pudo evitar sentir que por fin había llegado a casa. Buscar su mano en la oscuridad parecía otro de los misterios que les gustaban resolver juntos. Tan natural... como si juntos pudieron lograrlo todo. Poco a poco perdió el miedo a la oscuridad, porque esta ya no significaba la muerte, sino que la seguridad de que alguien lo tomaría por el cuello y contaría sus lunares. Uno a uno.

Stiles tenía pantalones ajustados, Lydia una falda corta, y ambos una sonrisa cómplice.

"Pero Lydia, tienes exámen mañana" fue interrumpido el frio causado por sus labios en su pecho, que seguramente dejarían una marca de labial. "Y yo tengo que volver a Quantico dentro de unas..."

"Stiles, deja de hablar"

"Si eso es lo que quieres..." susurró de vuelta. La tomó con delicadeza y la tendió en el sillón, cambiando sus posiciones. 

No dudo en besarla, mirarla a los ojos, besarla de nuevo. Sus manos trazaron en su piel pálida miles de versos, mientras ella tiraba su camisa donde nadie pudiera encontrarla de nuevo. 

Este era, definitivamente, su hogar.

Y no eran cuatro paredes, sino dos ojos verdes.

 

***

 

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Oh, ya sabes, tercer grado"

"Nunca me lo dijiste"

"Lo hice. Y lo demostré, también"

"Está bien, tú ganas"

"¿Y tú, Martin?"

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿Desde cuándo que te gusto?"

"No me gustas, Stiles"

"Lydia, estamos comprometidos"

"Ugh, ¿desde nuestro primer beso?"

"No suenas muy convencida"

"Stiles, estoy intentando dormir"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Por favor"

"Está bien. Supongo que siempre te tuve cariño, como amigos. Pero desde el beso.. no sé, las cosas cambiaron"

"Lo sé"

"Y creí que en algún momento, simplemente estaríamos juntos. Era natural... pero tú seguiste adelante"

"Pensé que ya no tenía oportunidad"

"La tenías. Pero fue mi culpa de todas formas. Verte con otra chica... fue tortura. Quería golpearte cada vez que te veía"

"Y nada te detuvo, al parecer"

"¡Stiles!"

"Solo digo la verdad... ah, vamos, no te enojes. Me amas, lo sabes"

"Lo sé"

 

***

 

De vez en cuando recordaban los tiempos que pasaron en Beacon Hills. Las personas que amaron, las almas que perdieron. 

De vez en cuando volvian al viejo de cuarto de Stiles, miraban la pizarra, ahora sin ninguna fotografía ni documento, pero conservaba los hilos de colores. 

De vez en cuando, miraban los viejos bestiarios. De vez en cuando Lydia se despertaba gritando, susurrando nombres que no podían reconocer, y Stiles respiraba agitadamente, aterrado.

Pero todas aquellas veces se quedaban atrás cuando se miraban a los ojos, y sabían que todo saldría bien.  _Estaban bien._

Quien hubiera pensado que algo tan devastador como los hombres lobos unirían a dos almas perdidas.


End file.
